Sister concern
by natyta203
Summary: After the battle with Gaia, Hazel is concern about Nico and she is thinking about go to visit him at camp. Nico is getting used to his new life, and his feelings for his healer are growing, he could be his happiness?. Post boo. SOLANGELO.
1. Chapter 1

**hi cupcakes; this is my first storie, is about solangelo (will solace and nico di angelo), here everyone is alive.**

**disclaimer: I don't own nothing here, I just own my mad mind.**

* * *

><p>SISTER CONCERN<p>

Hazel's Pov

After the battle with Gaia, Hazel finally got some peace. She decided come back to Camp Jupiter with Reyna and her boyfriend, Frank. She became more important in the legion, but she secretly hated all the attention; especially because she wanted spend more time alone with Frank. But the main concern of her was his older brother Nico or little brother she wasn´t sure with all these things, like born seventy years ago, die, come back from death and him have being stuck in time in a casino. But technically she is 13 and him 14, so is her older brother, well half-brother they only share father, well not exactly he was son of Hades and she daughter of Pluto so they were quarter-sibling or never mind the point is that she was concern about him. He stayed at camp half-blood with her other friends and when she left, he didn't seems very well, she wanted IM him but the rainbow goddess had the line busy. She couldn't wait more so after a month of waiting she asked Reyna her permission and she went to visit her bro.. half…qua.. Nico.

* * *

><p>Nico's PoV<p>

Two weeks have passed since the battle with Gaia and the things are coming back to the normality, so normal like a camp with Greeks demigods, nymphs, satyrs and stuff can be. Even the things with his old crush have been getting well, but Percy hasn't over the not-my-type thing yet, that didn't bother Nico. Was quite fun talk with his friends at the mealtime about everything but himself. He wasn't ready for that; he didn't want the entire camp talking about his old feelings. He used to spent his time in his cabin, he probably would be the entire day at his cabin but certain son of Apollo keep asking him to go the infirmary twice a day for 'medical reasons'.

-What are you thinking, Sunshine?-Will Solace asked while he checked the dark haired boy temperature.

-Mmm… N-nothing important - Nico was into his own thoughts and for nothing important he meant his self nervousness, the son of Apollo make him feel that way. Besides the glowing guy still calling him Sunshine, after the first week fighting for that, he just gave up and accepted the nickname. He was so annoying, radiant and happy. That was weird for Nico and also cute; he blamed himself for thinking that. He couldn't allow himself fall in love with other guy.

-Are you sure? - The blond guy asked moving a piece of hair from Nco's eye making him blush.

-Well, I was wondering why you keep asking me to come to the infirmary for checking me if the three days passed two weeks ago-

-It's just precaution- Will said with a tiny smile.

-Ow-he felt a little disappointed – Sure?

-Don't you want to come to see me anymore? – The blonde guy teased.

-Of course I want to see you – he just said it without think, his blush increase immediately

Will grinned – The truth, I don't know why.- his eyes met – I just want to be near if you need me.- he rubbed his thumb on the pale boy cheek.

Nico felt his heart beating faster and faster. He has been so sure he could control his feelings for Will, now he was not.

-Thanks- he whispered, they were very close so Will listened perfectly.

Before he could react Will kissed him, he was confused, surprised, but he felt so … happy, he felt happiness!. He kissed him back and got even closer, with Will everything was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you had liked! I haven't enough time now for continue... but I will (maybe). Just review please if you want to know what happen when Hazel arrive, I want to know too. =)<strong>

**(sorry for grammar or stuff like that i'm just learning all of these)**

**Cookie (::) sorry I haven't in blue. xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi cupcakes! well here it is . T****his is my first storie, is about solangelo (will solace and nico di angelo), here everyone is alive.**

**disclaimer: I don't own nothing here.**

* * *

><p>Will Pov<p>

He couldn't believe it. Nico liked him that was just… amazing. The son of Hades, the boy of the dark and shadows, the most inaccessible, broken and scary boy you ever met. Everything in him for this son of Apollo was pretty attractive. For him this boy just need some solace and curiously that is his last name. Besides he had to admit the son of underworld is hot, his dark hair, those beautiful deep onyx eyes and his perfect kissable lips.

After their first kiss they started a secret relationship, but the secret last two days, because Will couldn't help kiss him at the Pegasus stables and the Pegasus complained for the PDA in their minds and the son of Poseidon, who was teaching sword fighting to the Aphrodite cabin, listened the complains and went to check what was wrong and saw them. The girls started to cheer, smile and exchange drachmas. Percy was stunned at first but then he just said ´um... So...This is your type´. Thirty minutes later everyone at camp knew about it and everyone seems happy for them.

The days past and the lovely couple hung out every time they could. Nico was recovering his olive skin. Of course they were teased everyday by the campers (mostly the Stolls and Leo) and stalked too (mostly Jason and Percy), Nico just glared at them and sometimes he had to stop the dark haired boy when he was about summon some dead soldiers. But despising that, everything was perfect.

Nico PoV

Today is one month since the battle with Gaia, Will came into his cabin wearing his orange tank top shirt of the camp and skinny jeans, he smiled at blond guy (and at his muscles), he was smiling more often since they met.

-Hey sunshine, you were looking for solace? - Will grinned. Nico sighed.

-Not that bad pun again – Nico said hiding a smile.

-Oh come on! It's fantastic – he laughed.

-How do you do that? - Nico asked

-What?

-Make my day - Nico said, while they get closer.

-Well you can summon the dead and I can summon you a smile - Will rubbed Nico's cheek. Nico just laughed.

They kissed and Nico forgot that the cabin's door was still open.

Hazel Pov.

Hazel arrived at the camp with Frank, he decided join her. Today was a month since the battle with Gaia. Everything seems well. Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Annabeth and Percy came to welcome them. After they hugged, laughed and stuff. She asked for Nico. The six shared knowing looks.

-Maybe he is sunbathing – Leo said grinning. Calypso hit his arm.

-Yeah it's a beautiful day – Piper snapped.

-He must be around here, you know, walking on sunshine – Percy said. Leo laughed out loud.

-Percy! - Annabeth hit him -We need to come back to the arena- her tone softened. And both shifted away the group. Definitely something was happening.

-We should go now, we are working in something big – Calypso said grabbing Leo's arm.

-Yeah, Frank would you like to come, your shape shift could help us, don't worry, NO fire in this machine- Leo said

Frank nodded and the three shifted away to the bunker 9.

-Well, Am I missing something about Nico? - Hazel asked to Jason and Piper.

-Why don't you go and ask him? He must be in his cabin – Piper suggested.

-Yeah, he had been redecorating. Maybe now he is working in the illumination – Jason said. Piper rolled her eyes.

Okay, I'll go. See you around – Hazel said. And she started to walk towards the Hades cabin. ***

The door was half open, so she just pushed it. And what she was Wow; she said a word that would get her expelled of her last school. His brother was kissing a tall-tan-blond-toned-hot-Guy.

-Wha… He… who? She stuttered. They two broke apart completely blushed.

-Um…HI, well he is my… boyfriend - Nico said avoiding her wide open eyes.

-Hi I'm Will Solace, son of Apollo – Will said awkwardly.

Hazel looked at both; she noticed they were still holding hands. And then she laughed out loud. Both looked at her oblivious.

-Now I get it. Sunbathing – Hazel laughed. ***

The rest of the day was perfect; Will looked like a nice guy and makes Nico happy. So if the things keep going that way, she has nothing to concern about.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is it. I hope you had liked it. <strong>

**(sorry for my grammar i'm new)**

**have nice day! and avoid the monsters. **


End file.
